The beauty and the beast
by tragedyneverends
Summary: They both knew what it meant if they continued, what could happen, but the desire was too irresistible and they could barely think clearly. Also, deep inside, they wanted to take the risk. One-shot SasuSaku.


Notes: I know this story will appear to be a copy of _Twilight_ but, really, it's not. ¬¬ I actually kind of hate _Twilight_ right now, because everyone is all like, "Oh, I'm Mrs. Cullen!" and "Bite me, Edward!" and I am sick of it. :s I love stories in which a vampire falls in love with a human, but _Twilight_ is senseless and unrealistic – in my opinion. However, I must admit S. Meyer is not a bad writer; I loved _The Host_ so much! She's good, but she kind of messed up big time when she wrote Twilight. xD

Anyways, I wanted to write a short story about vampires, and I thought, "Damn, Sasuke and Sakura are perfect!" because I'm a **HUGE** SasuSaku fan! :D So, I wrote this. :)

* * *

**The beauty and the beast**

"Please… do it," she whispered, gasping for air. She was feeling her lungs burning and a strange sensation on her skin.

The person embracing her from behind tensed. After a few moments of silence, he turned her around to face her. He stared at her as if she was an insane person… But, well, maybe she really was insane.

She swallowed hard. "I want this," she said with more confidence, her voice steady again, "and I know you want it too."

He stared at her for a long moment without saying anything. He turned his head to a side, closing his eyes, and then sighed. She stared at him in silence, waiting for his reply, hopeful.

"But we both know I must not do it, Sakura," he finally said.

She didn't know what to say, because he was right. She looked down, feeling her eyes burning with tears. She bit her lower lip tightly, not wanting to cry, to show weakness. She was already much weaker than him, and crying would just make her more pathetic.

He lifted her chin with a gentle finger, and she felt, not for the first time, that her skin was much warmer than his. She was forced to look into his eyes again, into those dark, hypnotic eyes. The way he looked at her made her feel better, safer. It was as if there was nothing and no one else in the universe, and only they and that moment were the only things that mattered.

A tear ran down her cheek, unable to hold there anymore. He stared at it and raised his free hand to wipe it away. His fingers caressed her cheek lovingly, feeling the softness of her skin. Then he moved some pink locks away from her face, and stared at her beautiful face. Sakura got nervous by the way he was staring at her, feeling exposed. It was as if his eyes could pierce into her soul and look right through her.

"It is killing me too," Sasuke whispered. His icy breath filled her nose, and she realized that their faces where just inches apart.

"So why don't you do it?" she asked, "Stop being masochist, Sasuke."

"You know how dangerous it is," he murmured, trying not to lose control.

It was pretty frustrating when she did that; she knew he wanted it so badly, but she couldn't realize how dangerous it really was, she didn't want to comprehend. She thought it was just a game, that there was no risk on doing it. If she understood how it really was, she wouldn't be asking for this. Perhaps he had to prove it to her with facts…

No, he couldn't even think about it twice. He didn't have that self control to do it; he couldn't take the risk of losing his Sakura.

"I am truthful, we must not do it," he repeated, shaking his head to scare away his thoughts. "I do not have enough self-control. If something goes wrong, I would never forgive myself. You are everything to me, Sakura, and losing you…"

She put her hands in both sides of his head and kissed his lips gently. When they broke the kiss, they stare at each other's eyes deeply. She was searching for something in his eyes, for some emotion, and there was nothing but love in his eyes: pure, honest, true love.

And nothing could be more perfect than that moment.

Sasuke kissed her again, with more passion. She buried her fingers in his silky dark hair, wanting to be closer of him. He put his arms around her waist, almost making her unable to move, as if he didn't want to let her go ever again. His tongue explored her mouth, she tasted his sweet flavor, and before they realize, things were getting too far.

They both knew what it meant if they continued, what could happen, but the desire was too irresistible and they could barely think clearly. Also, deep inside, they wanted to take the risk.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke whispered against her neck, kissing her skin slowly.

She put her hands on both sides of his face and made him look her in the eye. "I've never been so sure about something in my life," she confessed.

"But you know how dangerous this is," he replied worriedly. "Are you willing to give up on life and become a monster like me?"

"I'm not giving up on life… because you are my life. And if there's love in our hearts, we won't be monsters." She buried his head on the crock of her neck, feeling him breath heavily against the naked skin of her collarbone. She kissed his cheek and whispered against his ear: "And I want to be with you forever, Sasuke. A life is not enough to love you. I would give everything I have just for this, even my life."

He raised his head slightly, just to look into her emerald eyes, and then smiled and kissed her lips shortly. He broke the kiss but stayed close enough from her face to feel her nose against his nose. "All I can say is thank you, thank you for letting me love you," he whispered, "and for giving me a reason to live again."

He buried his face on the crock of her neck again, and started kissing her skin. She moaned in pleasure, her hands feeling the soft skin of his naked back. She felt his fangs brushing against her skin, right in the place where her jugular vein was. She held her breath and closed her eyes tightly, burying her nails into his cold skin, bracing herself.

Suddenly, his teeth buried into her skin, and Sakura gasped. She moaned in pain and bit her lower lip, making it bleed. He started sucking her blood, her life, out of her. Soon, she started to feel dizzy.

Before she could fall into unconsciousness, Sasuke licked the wound his teeth made and it instantly healed. He raised his head to smile at her, but when he saw her face his red eyes widened. He covered his nose and his blood-covered mouth with a hands, the lust in his look being replaced by utter horror.

Sakura looked pale and very weak, as if she was about to die. She met his gaze; her eyes were dull and her eyelids threatened to fall. A sob escaped his throat. He did this to her? He made her like this?

Suddenly, she smiled weakly and raised a hand to caress his cheek. He looked at her, puzzled. How could she still love a beast like him even after what he just did to her?

"It's okay," Sakura whispered, caressing his cheek like a mother trying to calm her little scared son down. "You made a good job, you controlled yourself very well. I'm proud of you."

He sobbed again, feeling even guiltier_. I don't deserve her_, he thought. S_he's too good for someone like me. I shouldn't have done what I did to her. _

"Don't feel guilty," she said, laughing weakly. "I love you, Sasuke, and that's all that matters. Don't feel insecure about it; we are going to be okay."

When she looked at him like that, he made him believe everything was okay even if it was not. She scared his fears away so easily. He knew it was stupid; he had to accept the reality and confront it. But with her, he wanted to be stupid, selfish, the beast he was, because he knew Sakura was with him and she loved him as much as he loved her. He didn't need anything else.

"We are going to be okay," he repeated, wiping the blood on his lips with the back of his hand.

He leaned down and kissed her lips deeply, and he licked her bleeding bottom lip. He couldn't believe how good she tasted. He bit his own lip and made it bleed. Then, he kissed her again, and made her drink of his blood.

He didn't stop kissing her all the night. He kissed her lips, her nose, her forehead, her hair, and her cheeks, the little scars he left on her neck, her collarbone, her chest, and every place of her body. Sakura kissed him back weakly, until she finally fell asleep. Sasuke hugged her tightly, wishing he would never forget that night, because it was indeed the best night of his long life.

The flame of their love burned brighter that night. It was the night they became one, the night their blood bonded them together for all the eternity…

It was the night a vampire found happiness with a human.

**The End**

* * *

Notes: Just to make it clear, Sasuke turned Sakura into a vampire (yeah, in my story you've to be bitten by a vampire and drink his or her blood to turn into one – but at least they don't **_sparkle_**! D:).

I love vampires so much! Really, I even tried to drink blood once. Yeah, I'm insane, MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! :3

Review please! :D


End file.
